


It's okay if you give me a playful kiss

by wanderwon (manhwauser)



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), U-KISS, UNB (Band)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Canon Compliant, M/M, and intended cuddling lol, is this platonic? maybe, maybe not, we dont speak of the eliminations here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/wanderwon
Summary: Multiple occasions Chan woke up in Junyoung's arms in which lead to developing certain (unwanted) feelings.





	It's okay if you give me a playful kiss

**Author's Note:**

> (icb myself, i actually posted this lol)  
> CONGRATS TO CHAN FOR PLACING 9TH IN UNIT B! MY 97LINE IS DEBUTING!!  
>  **warning: this fic is totally self-indulgent since it's my first time writing chan and jun's characters.**  
>  i adore chan, jun, hangyul and dongmyeong so much they're my ot4 :( i'm gonna miss their interactions so much (also i kept a few endearments they use here,,, bc i wanted to depict how close they are so i hope thats okay)  
>  **edit:** if any of u noticed i changed the pseud/author of this fic lol

Getting a good amount of sleep is not a distant dream even when you’re a rookie idol striving hard for success.

Now, if you were like Chan, a rookie idol participating in an idol-rebooting survival show then you’re bound to be deprived from getting any decent amount of sleep. It’s a fact Chan has come into terms with on the very day he decided to join The Unit with Junhee. Despite the situation preventing him from getting an ample amount of rest, it doesn’t stop him from savoring all the remaining hours he can allot to sleep.

Which is why he refuses to get up even if he started to hear whispering in his sleep.

“How cute.”

“Aww, I wish I had my phone with me.”

“Should we wake them up?”

Chan stirred from his light slumber, the hushed whispers he kept hearing were only getting louder and harder to ignore. He keeps his eyes shut, still wanting to be able to sleep even for a few more minutes. He turned to his left in an attempt to curl into a more comfortable position, pulling the pillow beside him closer. A sound close to some sort of squeal completely disrupts his sleep, his body now conscious of his surroundings.

He lets out a groan, an obvious plea for his teammates to keep shut as he has no intention of waking up yet. All Chan wants is just a few more minutes of sleep, it’s not hard to give. He’s granted his much appreciated silence after and a content smile forms across his lips, _finally peace and quiet_. He curls closer to his pillow that he realizes to be warmer and larger than him. _Did they have pillows like this?_

Chan disregards the thought though, it makes him feel snug and comfortable.

“Someone really needs to take a picture of them.” Chan recognizes Dongmyeong whisper.

And there they go _again._

But before he can complain, his supposed pillow beats him to it.

“ _Ugh,_ shut up. Let me sleep.” A voice suspiciously similar to Junyoung’s whined.

That’s odd, pillows don’t talk.

Chan’s eyes fly open when it registers in his mind that he’s not curled beside a pillow. His gaze falls upon Junyoung’s sleeping face, lips curled into a slight frown and lines on his forehead indicating discontent from getting his sleep disturbed. Junyoung has his arms around him then it all sinks in his head, _Junyoung is hugging him in his sleep._

Chan stays still in his place, stuck in between not knowing what to do and not wanting to wake the other male. He ends up observing Junyoung’s features soften into a serene expression who seemingly has returned to his deep slumber and it feels strangely intimate for Chan to watch the male across him in his sleep. A sense of warmth blooms in his chest then suddenly, Junyoung pulls him closer.

His arms tightens around Chan’s waist, every inch of his body is now pressed against the taller male. He can feel Junyoung’s breath softly hitting his forehead in their current position. It causes sirens to go off in Chan’s head and he does what any rational person would do:

He screams and pushes Junyoung away.

“Oh my god! Gyul-ah, we could’ve gotten a video of that!”

Chan immediately sat up from his futon and frowned at the direction of Hangyul and Dongmyeong who were doubling over each other from laughing. He can hear Junyoung whimpering about his sleep being interrupted again from his left and it makes him feel a bit bad from what he did, just a little bit.

“That wasn’t a nice way of greeting me a good morning, Chan-ah.” Junyoung grumbles as he sits upright with a pout.

“Sorry, you startled me.” Chan apologizes and avoids the taller male’s eyes.

Chan keeps his gaze on his fidgeting hands. He couldn’t think of the exact reason why he feels embarrassed. It wasn’t like he’s unfamiliar with the previous situation he was in when it’s actually the other way with him openly clinging to anyone he’s close with and initiating skinship every now and then. He presses his lips into a thin line and recalls how close he was with Junyoung earlier.

His heart skids as Junyoung’s serene face flashes in his mind, _that isn’t supposed to happen_. He frowns, _this awfully feels like_ …

A hand on his head ceases all of his thoughts.

Chan looks up and sees Junyoung smiling down at him, “Hey, don’t worry about it.” He assures.

“Okay.” Chan says and returns a smile back to the taller male.

Junyoung’s sleep-hazed smile widens into a grin that reveals his gums and ruffles Chan’s already disheveled hair due to sleep. Chan lets out a displeased sound close to a whine, he swats Junyoung’s hand away and earns a chuckle from the latter.

“Cute.”

Chan makes a face that shows his displeasure at what Junyoung said, contrasting the faint flushing of his cheeks. Luckily, Junyoung fails to notice it and turns to Dongmyeong and Hangyul who were watching them, clearly amused at their exchange.

“Good morning to you two.”

“Mornin’ hyung!”

Junyoung waves at them before proceeding to leave the room, once he’s totally far from earshot the two youngest in the room approach Chan.

“You’re still blushing.” Dongmyeong points out, a mischievous smile on his lips.

“I don’t need you pointing out the obvious.”

Hangyul helps Chan stand up and says, “You two were cute, hyung.”

“Stop.” Chan groans and receives a laugh from the two boys.

Chan does his best to forget the incident this morning throughout the whole day as they practice their song, assuring himself that it’s only a one time occurrence.

 

-

 

But, it happens again the next day.

Chan wakes up to giggling again and although he’s reluctant in confirming it, he already has an idea as to why his teammates are snickering among themselves again at this time of the morning. The weight of an arm wound around his waist as well as a forehead pressed against the nape of his neck registers in his slightly drowsy state of mind.

He’ll take a wild guess, _Junyoung is spooning him._

“Take a picture!”

He hears a sound of a shutter followed by a flash. _That’s funny._ Their phones were supposed to be quarantined, they aren’t able to use them until Wednesday. _Is it Wednesday already?_ Chan’s sudden realization makes him spring up from his lying position, inevitably waking up the other male beside him in the process. He hears Junyoung groan but there’s a more pressing matter he has to worry of. _They took a picture of him and Junyoung!_

Chan stares pointedly at Hangyul who’s currently holding a phone that seems to be Dongmyeong’s, the direction of its rear camera unmistakably towards him and Junyoung.

“Why didn’t you turn off the flash?”

“They’re gonna find out anyway,” Hangyul shrugs, “Besides, the picture is better with flash.”

“Yah, what are you two doing? Delete that!”

Chan stands up and attempts to snatch the phone away from Hangyul’s hands. Though the younger boy was faster and managed to hide it behind his back before Chan could even grab a hold of it, Hangyul conveniently passes it to Dongmyeong who was standing behind him.

“Delete the picture.” Chan uses his _hyung_ tone.

“No way, hyung!” Dongmyeong sticks his tongue out playfully, “Yesterday was way cuter but that doesn’t mean we’re letting this one pass by.”

Chan can feel heat rising up to his face. He wonders again why when there really is no reason to be this embarrassed by such a picture. He had worse pictures to be actually ashamed of compared to the one in Donmyeong’s phone. Chan considers the idea of relenting and letting the two youngest have their fun since it wouldn’t do any harm to him except for being the subject of their entertainment and teasing.

 _But it’s_ still _a picture of Junyoung spooning him…_

He tries for the last time, “Do me a favor and delete it.”

“No.” Both boys drawl out cheekily.

Chan was about to pounce on Dongmyeong just to take the phone from the younger boy’s grasp, but before he could make his move two strong arms wrapped around his torso and effectively stopped him from anything he was about to do. Stiffening in his place, he looks back and finds a sleepy Junyoung hugging him from behind. After finding out who it was, he relaxes inside the taller male’s arms.

“You guys are loud, I couldn’t go back to sleep.” Junyoung complains with a yawn.

“Sorry, Jun hyung.” Hangyul says, his smile though implies the opposite.

“Nah _,_ it’s cool but you two shouldn’t make fun of your Chan _ie hyung_.”

Junyoung rests his chin on the shoulder of the smaller male in his embrace and Chan feels a short fluttering sensation in his tummy to which he passes as his stomach begging for food already. He ignores it though and leans back on the taller male in order to make their position comfortable for the both of them.

“Ah, what a cute couple.” Dongmyeong snaps another picture.

“Hey, stop taking pictures of us!”

“How many times do I have to say _no_?” Dongmyeong grins cheekily, “Anyways, you two look so cute!”

Dongmyeong shows them both pictures in his phone. Junyoung was back-hugging him in the first picture and he’s being spooned in the second. Chan couldn’t put a name to what he’s currently feeling after seeing both pictures, his heart almost leap up his throat at the time his eyes first set on them and there’s now an odd sense of warmth lingering in his chest.

“They’re cute.” Junyoung agrees, nodding.

“Jun _-ah_ , don’t encourage him.” Chan reprimands despite the tinting of his cheeks.

“But we do look cute together.”

Junyoung glances down at him with a cheeky smile wherein Chan scowls at and breaks away from the taller male’s grasp.

“Hey, I was only joking! Chan _-ah_!”

But they did look cute in both pictures, not that Chan would openly admit it though.

 

-

 

In the next following days, Chan’s not surprised to wake up with Junyoung’s arms around him.

After the third time it happened, he — begrudgingly, is what he tells himself — accepted his friend’s tendency to cling on him in his sleep. Chan would mention the times Junyoung latched onto him when he’s wide awake too if it was something new.

But the thing here is, _it’s not_.

Even if he thinks that Junyoung’s been clinging onto him a lot recently. Chan disregards the annoying thought that persistently bugs him every time he’s with his taller friend, he pushes the thought in the back of his head during breaks where he’ll find Junyoung leaning against him, in times that Junyoung casually throws an arm around him, in moments where the taller male suddenly pulls him in his arms.

Chan shuts down the idea entirely before it can even manifest in his mind. The idea that _maybe_ _Junyoung spends a little more of his time with him._ Maybe, Chan’s that certain exception from everyone else.

But, _he’s not_ is what he stubbornly reminds himself. _Junyoung treats everyone exactly the same._

It’s what Chan tells himself as he watches Junyoung tease Dongmyeong because of his lack of manliness.

“Dongmyeongie is so cute.” Junyoung playfully mocks the younger boy beside him.

“Stop calling me cute.”

“He’s like a baby, isn’t he?” Junyoung wraps an arm around the smaller boy and pulls him closer.

“Am not!” Dongmyeong argues.

“You’re a baby.” Chan says and laughs along with Junyoung when Dongmyeong pouts.

Junyoung continues to coo at Dongmyeong’s cuteness and Chan takes it as a sign to stand up from his crouching position. There’s an unsettling sensation in the pit of his stomach, something that feels closely into twisting knots. Chan approaches his other teammates and joins in their discussion, trying to ignore the unpleasant knotting of his insides.

As soon as he was about to successfully block out Dongmyeong and Junyoung’s conversation, the latter’s statement catches his full interest.

“I’m really glad to have you and _Chanie_ next to me.”

 _“_ How come? _”_

_“You’re small.”_

He hears Dongmyeong make an indignant sound and Junyoung bursting into laughter.

Chan refuses to admit that he’s disappointed from what he’s hearing since he wasn’t expecting anything at all.

 

-

 

It’s still dark when Chan feels warmth pressing on his side.

He stirs and turns to his side which surprises Junyoung, “Did I wake you?” He quietly asks.

“You’re awake.” Chan points out instead of answering.

“Yeah.” Junyoung replies, tone slightly bashful.

Chan distinguishes the sheepish smile across Junyoung’s features in the dark and the persistent _thought_ comes up in his mind. He contemplates about it and stays quiet while Junyoung on the other hand though seems to have interpreted his silence as annoyance as he was about to turn and scoot away from Chan.

“Were you actually awake in times you do this?” Chan asks without any hint of accusation in his tone.

Junyoung stiffens and his eyes meets the other male’s curious gaze.

“I thought you do this in your sleep.” Chan adds in.

Junyoung tears away from his anticipating stare and stays silent.

“I won’t tell you to stop if you told me the truth, you know?” Chan tells him and moves closer to Junyoung.

“Okay.” Junyoung sighs, defeated. “The first time was really in my sleep but I was completely conscious during the ones that followed after.”

Chan welcomes the sense of relief and warmth that washes over him after hearing Junyoung’s honest answer.

_“Good.”_

“Good?” Junyoung dumbly echoes.

Chan searches for the other male’s hand under the covers and clasps his own around. He gives it a soft squeeze and it makes Junyoung meet his gaze. Chan smiles at him reassuringly, the worry in Junyoung’s eyes dissipates and his tense form finally relaxes.

“Good.” Chan repeats, “I heard what you said earlier, by the way.”

“What did I say?” Junyoung’s arms securely wrap around Chan as the smaller male leans closer into his chest.

“That you’re glad you have me and Dongmyeong next to you. Must you really mention my name?”

“I meant it though.” Junyoung admits, “I’m _really_ glad to have you here.”

“And why is that?”

“You’re the best size for cuddling.”

Now, that wasn’t the answer he was expecting to get and if Chan were not in a sleepy state he might have kicked the other male. Junyoung snickers at his lack of response and Chan wonders why he is so taken with this _idiot_.

“Mhm, _sure_. It’s the same for you too.” He smirks when he feels Junyoung abruptly stop from laughing.

“Goodnight, Jun-ah.”

Before sleep had totally overcome his senses, Chan felt a faint press of lips against his forehead.

 

 

_+1_

“I’m taking a picture.”

“Be honest, how many pictures of them do you have on your gallery?”

“Please let us sleep.” Chan groans out.

He shifts closer into Junyoung’s embrace.

“Hangyul, did you just see that?”

“I’m still seeing it.”

“Did you see that?” Dongmyeong repeats and emphasizes on each syllable.

“Son Dongmyeong, I swear to god. If you don’t shut up—” Chan rises up and tries to glares at the said boy with his sleepy eyes.

“Chan _-ah_ , stay here.” Junyoung tugs on his arm, pulling him back to lie down.

“Okay, okay.”

Chan lies down on the futon again and Junyoung instantly pulls him in his arms, he curls closer to the taller male until his head is comfortably tucked under Junyoung’s chin and is cushioned by the other male’s arm. He hears Junyoung hum in content and for a moment Chan forgets about the other occupants in the room and feels completely snug in Junyoung’s embrace.

“Oh my god, I recorded it all on my phone. I’m showing this to Hojung hyung and Hansol hyung.”

 _Right, they weren’t alone_ …

Chan groans again, if it gets to both of his _hyungs_ then it’s guaranteed to spread to the other teams and he has to deal with the inevitable teasing he’s going to face later. Not to mention, Junhee’ll probably go off by the time he sees him and he’s not going to let him off easy.

“Why did you pick insufferable members to be in your team?” Chan asks. “I should’ve just joined Seyong _hyung’s_ team.”

“You’re lying. You love it here.”

“No, _you_ love it here.”

“Maybe, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...the ending was pretty weak lol i'm not good with endings. welp. i hope i didn't suck at characterization as well. if u read up until this part, thank you for spending your time reading my fic ♥  
> [hmu](https://twitter.com/97fIirt) if u wanna holler abt 97line


End file.
